secret admirer
by headindacloudzz
Summary: Emma has a secret admirer. He won't tell her who he is, now. but over time, Emma falls in love with the notes and flowers, but will she feel the same when she meets him. R
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a flower.

It was a blue rose, which, in Emma's eyes, stood for everlasting love. Someone out there loved her and they were going to play games until Emma figured out who it was. That's what the note said, anyways.

* * *

"Emma, are you okay?" Olivia Vertigo asked her the next day, after Emma had received the rose.

Emma nodded. Her mind was a thousand miles away. She was stumped when it came to her secret admirer. She couldn't think of anyone who would have a crush on her. She didn't think of herself as pretty, or attractive. It was probably just a joke, since there were a ton of girls walking around the school who were prettier than her.

"Are you sure, because I bet you don't know a single word I've said?" Olivia crossed her arms. Something was up with Emma, apparently.

"Sorry, Olivia. I'm just tired is all. I didn't get much sleep last night." Emma faked a yawn. Olivia could see through the yawn, but didn't bring it up anymore as her friend walked away, towards class.

"Take care, Em." Olivia muttered. She didn't want Emma getting hurt.

Emma entered her science class and on her desk was a note.

She quickly tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Every time I see you, I can't breathe or speak or anything. I wish I had enough guts to tell you in person my feelings, but I'll tell you by these notes until I have enough confidence.

xoxo, your secret admirer

Emma smiled and she stuffed the note into her bag with the other one. She couldn't believe that she was still getting them. She couldn't believe someone was taking the time to admire her. She wasn't worth it. She was just an ordinary girl. An ordinary girl who wanted nothing more than to know who her secret admirer was.

* * *

**i know it's short, but it's sweet. most of you probably know who her secret admirer is. if you don't, read on and find out.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	2. Chapter 2

In art class the next day, Emma sat by Tancred and Lysander, who were taking a small break from sculpting to work on drawing and painting.

"What do you guys think of this?" Emma showed them the sketch she'd just finished of a dove.

"That's wonderful, Em!" Lysander smiled at her.

Emma looked at Tancred, "What do you think?"

"It's pretty," Tancred mumbled.

Lysander laughed. "Tancred Torsson calling something pretty. That's a sight!"

"Shut up!" Tancred boomed, sending half the art room out the door, including Emma's sketchbook.

She hurried out of the room to retrieve it and came back with a paint-drenched sketchbook in her hands. "You two need to move, or I'll never get any work done. I'm going to fail this assignment. I was going to turn in these sketches at the end of class. I'm already late as it is." Emma grumbled.

"Em, I'm sorry," Tancred apologized.

"Go! I'm going to ask for an extension. When I come back, you guys better not be sitting here." Emma's face was blank as she stood and trudged across the room with the sketchbook held between her thumb and her index finger.

The teacher looked at the sketchbook, then at the computer to check Emma's grades, to see if she deserved an extension.

Emma looked behind her and saw Tancred rising from his seat and heading across the room. He looked hurt and depressed. Emma didn't care. Tancred was too temperamental and needed to learn how to control his emotions. Until then, he meant nothing to Emma. She decided to shut Tancred out, because all he did was cause trouble with his temper.

* * *

Emma's mood changed later that night when she saw a note from her secret admirer sitting on her pillow. She read it.

_I heard about what happened today and I'm very happy you got your extension. I wanted to tell you that your drawings are amazing. I go in there at night just to stare at them for hours on end. I wish deeply that I could tell you who I am, but I'm still scared. I'll let you love these notes, for if I tell you who I am, you'll surely hate me._

_xoxo, your secret admirer_

Emma smiled to herself as an idea popped into her head. She quickly got ready for bed and slipped under the covers just as matron shoved her hand into the room and turned out the light.

Emma waited for about an hour, and when she was sure that everyone was asleep, she put on her slippers and bathrobe and grabbed her flashlight and slipped out of the room. Her secret admirer went to the art room at night to look at her drawings. She would find him there.

Sadly, when she entered the room, no one was there. She sighed and sat down at a stool and got to work on her drawings to meet the one-week extension.

She tried again the next day, and still nothing.

* * *

"Em, you look really tired." Olivia told her.

"Oh, I've been going to the art room at night to work on my drawings to meet the deadline the teacher gave me, since Tancred ruined my sketch book."

"You can't blame him. It was really Lysander's fault. He made fun of Tancred, from what you told me." Olivia defended Tancred, knowing that he didn't mean to do what he did.

"No, Tancred can control himself and we all know it." Emma grumbled and felt something hit her back. She looked around and saw nothing, then looked down and saw a piece of paper with her name on it lying on the ground.

She quickly picked it up and read it while Olivia was preoccupied with one of her drama friends.

_You look beautiful today, you know. I couldn't resist giving this to you. The way the wind is blowing your hair and the sun is shining on your skin makes me breathless. I'm hoping that I can tell you who I am soon._

_xoxo, your secret admirer_

Emma quickly tucked the note away just as Olivia turned around to face her.

* * *

Emma was starting to give up hope that her secret admirer would show up in the art room as she stumbled down the hallway towards the art room.

She sighed, then opened the door swiftly and quietly and was surprised with what she saw.

By Emma's sketchbook, was a tall, hooded figure. Emma almost couldn't breath. This was her secret admirer.

She took a step forward and slid on a wet spot on the floor from the water balloons some of the seniors had thrown around the art room earlier that day.

Her secret admirer glanced at her quickly and Emma didn't catch his face. He turned and sprinted towards the sculpting room where there was another door out by the staircase that descended into the sculpting room.

"Hey!" Emma called, but it was too late. They were out the door, leaving Emma by herself in the huge, lonely art room.

* * *

The next day, when Emma sat in her seat in math, there was a note waiting for her.

_Close encounter yesterday. I'm sorry I ran away, but I'm not ready to tell you who I am. I'm going to play it safe and not go to the art room at night. This will hurt me because then I'll never get to see your wonderful works of art._

_xoxo, your secret admirer_

She looked at the note lovingly. Whoever this was definitely cared for her and was a true romantic. That's what Emma loved in a guy.

* * *

**isn't it almost revealed who her secret admirer is.**

**i'm almost out of ideas, so if you have any, just tell me and i'll give you credit if i put it in my story.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was sitting by herself in her room thinking about her secret admirer. The only thing she wanted right now was to know who he was. He was artistic. Emma could tell by the way he said stuff in the letters.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," She said.

Her Aunt Julia came in holding out an envelope. "I found this in the mail box, honey, and it was addressed to you."

Emma grabbed the envelope and opened it. "Thanks, Auntie,"

Her aunt left and Emma pulled the letter out and smiled. It was her secret admirer.

_Hope you're having a nice weekend. I heard there's this art show in town and you should go see it and take some of your friends. I'll be there. It's at the art museum by the Cathedral._

_xoxo, your secret admirer_

Another chance to meet him. Emma was ecstatic at the thought. She quickly picked up the phone and called all her friends and told them about the art show, leaving out the part about her secret admirer. She even called Tancred, deciding to forgive him, since she finished her project.

Emma tried a couple times to reach Tancred and was about to give up when someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Yes, is Tancred there?"

"Yah, it's me, what do you want?" Tancred didn't sound like he was in a good mood.

"It's Emma. I was wondering if you wanted to go to this art show I heard about with every one."

"Oh, hey Em." His tone became happier. "I'll be glad to. So, where'd you hear about the art show?"

"One of my friends told me."

"Which friend?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure exactly." Emma responded.

"Oh, well sorry about being all angry and stuff. My dad and I got in a little fight about me going out and skipping breakfast."

"That sucks. You two are always fighting."

"Yah," Tancred sighed.

"Well, I have to go. I need to get ready. I called Olivia first and when we looked up the art show, we figured out it's at three. We're going to meet at my house at two, then head out." Emma explained.

"Okay, good-bye, Em." Tancred hung up.

* * *

Tancred was the last one to arrive at Emma's house at nearly two thirty.

"Tancred, I said two. We have to leave, come on," Emma ushered them all out and down the street, anxious to see her secret admirer.

When they got there, they were immediately let in and got to look around. Everyone was paying close attention to the art except Emma, who was mostly looking for her secret admirer. She saw quite a few people she recognized from school and couldn't narrow it down to one.

"Emma, you don't seem like you're enjoying yourself." Olivia observed.

"I am, I'm just looking for someone."

"Who?" Tancred wondered.

"Well, I have a secret admirer, I guess. He told me he'd be here, but I can't figure out who it is." Emma sighed, happy to get it off her chest.

"A secret admirer?" Olivia wondered in fascination. "I'll help you find him, come on!" And she pulled Emma away so they could try to figure out who it was.

Little did they know that her secret admirer was right under their noses.

* * *

Emma had been unsuccessful in finding her secret admirer. She moped around all weekend, but became hopeful on Monday, when she saw a note addressed to her on a seat of the bus. That narrowed it down to just art students.

_Morning, Emma. I had fun on Saturday and saw that you did, too. You saw me and looked straight at me and I almost died. I wish I could tell you who I am and I'm very close to telling you._

_xoxo, your secret admirer._

This was a very good way to start off her week. She would try to figure out who he was this week and by next Monday, she wouldn't be wondering any longer.

* * *

Emma was sketching when someone came up to her. She looked up to see Henry Martin.

"Yes?" Emma wondered.

"Those drawings are very good." He told her.

"Thank you." Emma smiled.

"I saw you at the art show on Saturday at the museum. It was my mom's work they were featuring and I wanted to know what you thought of it." Henry explained.

"I thought it was beautiful." She told him.

"Thank you, Emma." Henry waved and walked away.

Something occurred to Emma. Henry was her secret admirer. She wasn't going to let him play his game, but soon enough, he would admit who he was.

* * *

**You finally get to figure out who her secret admirer is(or do you?) there's only one way to find out. Read on! and review. if people review, it makes me want to write more because i know people are actually interested.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch, Emma sat with Lysander and Tancred, who were goofing off about stupid shows they'd seen on TV. When lunch was almost over, Olivia joined them.

"Hey, Em, what's with the happy face?" Olivia wondered.

"I think I know who my secret admirer is." She told them.

"Who?" This sparked Tancred's attention big time.

"Henry Martin," She whispered.

Lysander laughed. Tancred didn't say anything. He looked sort of shocked.

"It has to be him," Olivia agreed, "He's a great poet and I saw him at the art show. He was looking at you, Emma."

"That's what I thought. He said he'd tell me who he was soon, so it won't be long until he admits it." Emma smiled.

"I have to go," Tancred stood and took his plate to the end of the table, then he marched out of the room. No one was stupid enough to stop him, even Dr. Bloor knew not to stop Tancred from doing half the stuff he did or he'd end up like Emma's sketchbook.

Emma stood to follow Tancred, to ask what was wrong, but she thought better of it and sat back down. "Poor Tancred."

"I wonder what he's so angry about." Lysander watched the door his best friend had marched out of.

"Who knows," Olivia hurried over to the drama table when she heard one of her friends calling for her.

Emma sighed and looked over at Henry, who was busy writing in a notebook. Could it possibly be a note for Emma?

* * *

There was a note waiting for Emma on her math desk and she eagerly ripped it open and read it.

_Emma, I hope you do well on the math test you're about to have. I heard it from a little birdie that the teacher was giving her students an exam._

_xoxo, your secret admirer_

Emma looked up to see Henry standing across the room. It definitely had to be him.

She thought she did very good on the exam. After about five letters from her admirer, she got her test back, kind of feeling stupid for measuring what should have been days by pieces of paper from a mystery boy. She had aced it.

On Friday, she got a letter from her admirer that almost made her melt. She found it right before she left.

_Emma Tolly, I love you. I didn't figure that out until not long ago, but I am in love with you and will love you until the end of time, even if the feeling is not returned. I'll understand if you hate me forever once you know who I am. I'm about to tell you who I am, just not now._

_love forever, xoxo, your secret admirer._

* * *

**i'sorry it's short, but it's time for the next chapter. wasn't that cute. a little birdie told me?I'll update soon and please review**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday. That meant no notes, really, unless they put them in the mailbox again.

Emma rode home on the bus looking out the window, day dreaming about how Henry would tell her that he was her secret admirer.

"Em, what're you doing?" Tancred wondered from behind her.

"Just daydreaming." She replied.

"About what?"

"You know," She said as the bus pulled up to her stop. "I'll see you guys Monday!"

Tancred and Lysander waved as Emma hurried off the bus and down the street towards Ingledew's.

* * *

The first thing Emma did when she woke up was go to the mailbox. She opened it, and along with the bills, there was a letter to her.

She tore it open the second she stepped inside her room and read it eagerly.

_Emma, I am going to tell you who I am. Not right now, not were you are. I want to be there when you figure out who I am. Meet me at the old abandoned church. It's not far, but I'll give you directions._

_love, xoxo, your secret admirer_

There were directions on the back, one of them being not to leave the house until noon.

"This is going to be a long day," She realized when she saw it was just barely eight o'clock.

She did everything she could to entertain herself. She tried to read, but found it impossible to concentrate, she got ready and dressed in some of her best clothes, she tried to run her aunts store while her aunt had coffee, but managed to screw up everyone's orders.

Emma couldn't wait to meet her secret admirer. Even if it wasn't Henry, she would be happy.

Finally, noon came, and Emma bolted out of the store without even a good-bye. She followed the directions precisely and in no time was standing in front of the old, abandoned church.

Nervously, she entered the church and found herself in an old chapel. She walked down the center of the chapel, between the pews that were covered heavily in dust, and came up to a table that was sitting at the very front with a note on top.

She opened it and read.

_I'm ready to admit once you turn around._

_xoxo...._

She couldn't believe the name that was signed at the bottom and turned quickly and standing at the door, was a tall boy. She couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

**sorry it's short, again. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. sadly, the next chapter might be the last one. please review, or you won't get the ending.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma couldn't believe her eyes. "Tancred Torsson?"

"Yes, Emma, it's me." Tancred said, his blond hair crackling.

"But it's just so unlike you."

"I know. You thought you really knew me, Emma, but you didn't."

"It's just so weird. I never even suspected you." Emma admitted.

"That's what I meant to do, but I made a mistake not hinting towards myself. You thought it was someone else, and that hurt, Emma."

"You said you loved me." Emma felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know if it was good or bad.

The two had mindlessly drifted towards each other and now stood in the center of the chapel. Emma, with teary eyes, looked up at Tancred and Tancred looked down at Emma. He was apparently confused. He had no clue what Emma was thinking.

"I did, Emma, because I do. You're a lovely, nice person. You're smart and talented and absolutely beautiful."

Emma ran a hand through her blond hair. She wasn't that pretty at all. What was he saying? It was all crashing down on her and she had no clue what to do. "What should I say to that?"

"I hope you say you love me, too."

The tears spilled out of Emma's eyes, as well as the truth about how she felt for Tancred. "I love you, too, Tancred. Maybe more than love, if it's possible. You're the wind beneath my endowed wings and the other half of my heart. I love you so much. I used to think I just like you and loved the person on the other side of the notes, but now I feel like they're combined, which they should be, since they're both you. I love all of you, you're real personality and the one you kept secret from everyone."

"You don't know how amazing it is to hear that." Tancred sighed with relief. He wiped away her tears and placed his hand on her cheek, closely followed by the other one and leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

A happy wind swirled around the couple, which made them feel even better about what was going on.

* * *

Six years later, Emma opened the door to her apartment and the first thing she saw was a note on the coffee table.

She smiled to herself, her thoughts going back to the secret admirer notes Tancred sent her when she was thirteen.

She laughed a little and opened the note. She almost fainted when she read what it said.

_Emma Tolly, will you marry me?_

_p.s. look up, xoxo, Tancred_

She looked up and saw Tancred on one knee holding out a small back box, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Say it out loud." Emma knew Tancred knew she loved the note, but her knew Emma too well to go against a simple command.

"Emma Tolly, will you marry me?" He wondered.

"Yes!" Emma squealed and jumped into his arms, kissing him deeply as he slipped the engagement ring onto her left ring finger.

"I love you, Emma, forever and for always." He said as he broke away, then added with a sly smile, "xoxo, your secret admirer."

* * *

**sweet, isn't it? i'm so sad it's the last chapter. if you're sad, too, you can read my other stories. tell me what you thought, okay, so review. thank you for reading my short story. maybe next time i make one as good as this one, it'll be longer(pray, because I have a problem with shortness of fanfiction stories) again, please review!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


End file.
